


Din Djarin NSFW Alphabet

by Mando_Cyare



Series: Star Wars NSFW Alphabets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Touch-Starved, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mando_Cyare/pseuds/Mando_Cyare
Summary: A spicy alphabet for our favorite single space dad.  Can be read as gender neutral!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Star Wars NSFW Alphabets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Din Djarin NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Din is so _soft_. No matter what you two have just been doing, he wants to be close to you afterwards. Ideally, he’d hold you against him for skin-to-skin contact. Lots of soft touches with his hands on your skin, feeling your breathing slow down as you relax, tracing over any scars or marks you might have. He’ll clean you up, bring you water, anything you need so long as he can hold you.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Your mouth. The idea of your tongue on him in any context is absolutely _obscene_ to him. It wasn’t like Mandalorian’s didn’t have sex, it was a normal part of being a living thing. But kissing and oral sex were just… unknown. So he loves to watch your mouth, whether its sucking on his fingers or cock, or the way you bite or lick your lips when you look at him.

On himself, he likes his hands. Looking at his bare hands against your naked skin drives him crazy. If your skin tone is different from his, he can spend _ages_ just touching you, watching the contrast between your skin and his. He also loves the way his grip sinks into you a little whenever he grabs you.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Din loves to see his cum painted over your skin, and will go weak in the knees if you show him his cum in your mouth before swallowing it. Any way he can see it on you, or dripping out of you. 

He always has the urge to come inside you. With Mandalorians being all about family culture, he has a raging breeding kink. But he will _never_ come in you without asking, and you’ll probably have to suggest it first. The first time you do, he probably won’t last very long once he actually gets inside you.

He also comes _a lot_. If he pulls out to come on you, it can easily shoot all the way up to your chin or to the back of your neck. It can even get in your hair if he’s not careful. If it does, he will be quick to clean you up and apologize.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He’s far too shy to ask, but he’d love for you to take control sometime. To just push him down on his back in full armor and ride him for your pleasure. He dreams about you riding his face, your thighs squeezing around his head so tight he can barely breathe, with nowhere to go but _into_ you.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He has some. Mostly just single, rushed encounters to blow off steam. But he does see it as a point of pride to get his partner off, too, so he’s pretty good with his hands, and patient when he has the time.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Anything where the two of you can press together. Missionary is nice, because he gets to see your face, but so long as your skin can press to his he won’t complain. He loves it when you wrap around him, whether your arms around his shoulders or your legs around his waist.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

He can make a joke here and there, but he’s usually too focused on the task at hand for anything goofy.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

He’s scruffy. He keeps everything relatively neat and clean, but his lifestyle doesn’t exactly lend itself to regular grooming. There’s not much hair on his chest, but what’s there is soft and secretly ticklish. There’s also a faint happy trail going down below his bellybutton.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Oh Maker, he’s a fucking _romantic_ at heart. He loves to praise you and tell you how good you’re being for him, especially if it makes you blush or squirm. He’s always touching you, like he’s memorizing the shape and texture and feel of your body. He could spend hours just touching you, drawing random patterns on your skin. And if you’re to the point where he can take the helmet off with you, there will be so, _so_ many kisses.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

He does, just not often. There’s usually just not _time_ for it, what with his constant hunting, and then the kid.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

This is gonna be a long one.

Can oral sex be a kink? Anything oral absolutely drives him wild, and putting his cock in your mouth is the fastest way to get him to lose his mind.

Tiniest bit of innocence kink. If you’re shy or bashful, he _loves_ to just take his time and _wreck_ you. He loves taking you in the armor when you’re like that, the contrast of the two of you. His beskar and coarse-weave against your soft, delicate skin.

Leaving marks/possessiveness. When the two of you finally get to the point where he can take his helmet off with you, he always always _always_ leaves your neck covered in hickeys where they can be easily seen.

No one is surprised that he has a breeding kink. Protecting children and family were such an integral part of what he was taught by the Mandalorians, he can’t help it when his mind supplies the idea of coming inside you, pushing himself as deep as he can go. He won’t say _a word_ about it until you’ve been together for a long time. 

Primal play. He’s been a bounty hunter his whole life, raised to track down and subdue his quarry since he was very young. The thought of chasing you down, subduing you, and just fucking you where you fall, hands bound behind your back _does_ things to him. It’s a little complicated for him, though. He doesn’t want you to think that he sees you as even remotely similar to the scum he usually has to track down, especially after turning in Grogu. It would probably be a lengthy discussion with you about rules and what both of you were comfortable with.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

On the Razor Crest, in hyperspace. It’s the safest, and means he can take his time with you. He’s not as interested in rushed sex now that he has a regular partner that he genuinely enjoys being with. When it’s going to be hours until you come out of the hyperspace lanes, he has all the time in the world, and isn’t going to waste a _second_ of it.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Touching, especially soft, tender touches. Just you touching his arm while you smile at him, or leaning to rest your head on his shoulder has him quickly thinking about how he wants to take you apart and leave you a panting mess. 

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

You grabbing his helmet in the heat of things, especially grabbing the underside edge of it. It feels too much like times when people have tried to unmask him in a fight (looking at _you_ Paz). Even if he’s comfortable taking the helmet off with you, you grabbing it is the quickest way to kill the mood for him.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Din could go down on you for _hours_. Once the two of you are at that point, there’s hardly ever a time when he doesn’t get you off _at least_ once with his mouth. He had absolutely _zero_ experience when you started, but he made up for it with a positively enthusiastic desire to learn.

As stated above, you going down on him will drive Din absolutely wild. He normally has pretty good control of himself, and can hold himself back from coming. But the second you start sucking him off, he’s walking a dangerous line, fighting with himself not to just start fucking into your mouth and come down your throat.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Din is both sensual _and_ rough. He’ll drag his hands slowly down your sides, grabbing your thighs hard enough to bruise. He’ll start slow, easing into the motion before he is absolutely _railing_ you. He loves the way your breathing gets ragged, and the way any sound you make gets broken up and stuttering with his thrusts. But he’ll also place so many tender kisses on your neck and shoulders as he does, growling praises in your ear.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

He doesn’t actively _dislike_ them, but he would much prefer to be able to take his time with you.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Considering his relatively limited scope of experience, Din is open to trying just about anything once. He definitely has a bit of an exhibition kink, but his instincts to protect and stay unnoticed always ruin it for him, so not a lot of sexy time in public. 

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Din can usually go about two rounds. The first round, he comes a little quicker, just to get it out of the way. He has a short refractory period, and will spend that time just playing with you, using his mouth or fingers to get you off. It takes him _much_ longer to come the second time, long enough that you’ve had to tap out once or twice and finish him with your mouth and hands.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Din doesn’t own any, and probably wouldn’t buy any unless you asked. He wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of trying them, especially if it was something you liked. He learns that he likes to edge you when you introduce a simple vibrator. It gets you worked up in a much different way than what he alone can do, easily pushing you into overstimulation and resulting in you being a quivering, desperate mess.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Not much at first. The first few times it’s all swept up in the heat of passion, and he’s all too eager to give you anything and everything you ask for. He _likes_ when you tell him _exactly_ what you need to get off. But as he learns more about your body, he likes to tease you, to work you up slowly until you are _begging_ for him to fuck you.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Din is a quiet man, used to keeping thoughts and words to himself. You really have to _work_ for it to make him make any noise. He’s a little… embarrassed if you tell him you _like_ the sounds he makes when you make him feel good, but after that, he makes a conscious effort to let those sounds out just for you.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Din’s love language for himself is physical touch. His love language for others is acts of service. When you try to flip it around, and do things for _him_ , at first, he’s… confused. It’s the other way around; _he_ does things for _other people_. But he is also incredibly touched that you’d go out of your way to do something for him, like taking care of Grogu when he’s had a long hunt, or cleaning up on the Crest while he’s away. You cooking for him makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside and he doesn’t know what to do with it.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Din isn’t bulky, but he’s not exactly _lean_ either. There really isn’t any fat on him, but he feeds his body enough to keep the muscle he has. His build is about halfway between being built for power and being built for speed and agility.

He’s covered in gnarly scars, mostly because he insists on just burning them closed with the cauterizer, instead of spending money on bacta or learning how to do proper sutures.

His dick is above average in length, but not alarmingly slow. He is _very_ above average in girth, and learned pretty quick that his partners usually need some prep/lube to take him. He gets the tiniest bit smug if he has to take extra time with you, working you open slow and careful, and then sinking in inch by inch, giving you time to adjust.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

It’s always been pretty high, but like all his other needs (emotional needs? What are those?) he just did his best to ignore it, jacking off it actually started bothering him.

Now that he has _you_ , he is almost ready to go 24/7. If you’re up for it, the two of you will be fucking _daily_.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Din has conditioned himself to be a bit of an insomniac. He’s usually the one awake long after you’ve fallen asleep, but he doesn’t mind much. If you stay up, the two of you get to talk, or just exist in each other’s presence. You have _tried_ to tire him out with sex when he’s stressed, but it only works about half the time, and usually leads to you being _very_ sore the next day.


End file.
